daughter of anarchy
by Shea Teller-Goldsworthy
Summary: Haley Winston is the daughter of Piney and Mary winston. Now at the age of 17 she's trying to figure herself out, what will happen if she up and leaves for 8 years? Jaxley story, follows the SOA episodes and storylines.


Disclaimer I don't own SOA all rights to Kurt Sutter and One Tree Hill.

Set a 8 years before season one episode one.

Haley's face claim is Haley James Scott of season 3 of One Tree Hill. She's also only 17 meanwhile Jax is 19 turning 20 soon.

* * *

"Morning babe." Haley says kissing Nathan's cheek. "Morning beautiful." he smiled getting out of bed. "Do you need me to drop you off at TM?" Nate asked her before brushing his teeth quickly. "Yeah let me just get ready quickly." She gets up and changed before brushing her hair and teeth.

Nathan got dressed then started his truck "Ready babe?" He asks when he came back inside. Haley nodded then grabbed her leather jacket and put it on walking to the car. Nathan and Haley went for a small ride around town before he dropped her off at TM.

Gemma saw Nathan's truck pull up and saw Haley jump out after giving him a quick peck on the lips. Haley walked to the office and greeted her with a smile. "Morning sweetheart." Gemma said while grabbing some files from the cabinet. "Morning Gem, did you see Jax at all?" She asks taking off her jacket. "He should be in his dorm, why?" Gemma questioned her.

"Just wondering he was pretty loaded last night." Haley said opening the door. "Pretty smart to bring your boy toy here." Gemma spat. "What are you implying?" She turns around looking at her. "We both know what I mean baby, go run along and say sorry to him." Haley rolled her eyes and walked into the clubhouse. "God it smells like booze and pussy in here." She said covering her nose and walking to Jax's dorm.

When she was about to knock Wendy walked out and smirked at Haley. Haley could remember the time she started hating Wendy, it was sophomore year Jax and Opie's senior year. Haley asked Jax for a ride home on his bike then Wendy walked over and basically threw herself at him. In conclusion Wendy ruined Haley and Jax's alone time after school.

After Tara left Jax a year before he was broken but Haley fixed him with all the late night talks, she's the only person he will ever talk about his dad with. Shit like that ruins a person from the inside out, it tares you apart. After everything with Tara it was the last straw for him, he broke down mentally drowned himself in booze and pussy. Haley hated to see him that way so she helped him and now he's a full patched member.

Haley shook her head and walked inside his dorm. "Wendy really out of all the girls here you sleep with her." Jax chuckles. "Why does it matter?" Haley sighed. "Sorry about last night it was out of place for me to bring Nate here."

"I don't care about the guy so it's whatever." Jax said changing his shirt. "Forgot you don't care about anything." She mumbles. "What was that?" He looked at her and got lost in her beautiful green eyes. "I said you don't care about anything." Jax rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to care about some little boy toy you bring here, it's not like you sleep with them." He said still looking at her.

Haley tried to keep a straight face but he could see right through her. "Unless you do sleep with them." He began getting angry. "It's nobody's business except Nathan and I's." She rebuttals. "He's going to leave you and then you'll be hurt." He sighs trying to calm down. "Not everyone leaves and since when do you care who I'm with? I don't say anything about the chicks you sleep with."

He slicks his hair back. "Whatever Hales." She turns around and walked out bumping into Opie. "Oh shit my bad." She says not realizing it's him. "It's all good sis." He walked around her heading into Jax's dorm. "We have to go on a run during her graduation." Opie sighs looking at Jax. "We can't miss it, why doesn't Bobby and Tig go." He lights a smoke and takes a long drag. "I don't know brother Clay said we have to." Jax nodded and passed the smoke to Opie. "We gotta figure out a way to tell her."

"No matter what way we put it she's going to be pissed." Opie said after taking a quick puff. "Yeah she will be no matter what." Jax said agreeing. "How do we tell her, it has to be bulletproof. Maybe she'll understand that it's club business?" Jax chuckled. "We can't tell Haley we're missing her graduation because of club business, we both know she will try to know more." Opie nodded agreeing with him.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes." Jax says putting his kutte on then walking out. Haley saw Jax walk out and rolled her eyes turning around. "Why the cold shoulder babe? Mad it wasn't you last night" He smirked at her. "Why would I be jealous, I had the same thing last night." She smirked back at him.

Jax rolled his eyes trying to not let the jealousy win him over. "I'll be back later Gemma and I are gonna go dress shopping." Haley said getting off of the bar stool. "I'm thinking a black dress." She said while Jax grabbed a beer from the fridge. "More revealing the better." She grinned to herself while walking out.

"You ready baby?" Gemma asked when Haley walked into the office. "Yeah, I still can't believe I graduate in a week." She smiled as her and Gemma walked to Gemma's car. "You've come a long way sweetheart, you'll be the first ever Winston to graduate."

They got into the car and drove to dress shop. After searching for 2 hours Haley finally found the one. It was a simple black long dress with a lace long sleeves and a low v neck. "It's perfect." Haley says with a huge smile. "You look great baby, now come on lets go pay for it."

After paying for the dress, Gemma and Haley went to Piney's to drop if off. "Dad? I'm home." Haley said walking into the kitchen. Once she saw the empty bottles of whiskey she knew he would most likely be passed out in the living room. She sighed and walked to her room putting the dress in her closet. While walking out she saw the picture of her and Jax when they went to the 'meadow' as they call it for the first time.

_It was 3:30 after school Haley went over to the parking lot to get a ride home from Opie. "You ready Ope?" Haley asked looking down at her journal or diary as some would say, not noticing the brunette hanging around his waist. "I'm sorry Hales, it looks like you'll have to walk home today."_

_"Ugh but Opie you promised to drive me home today, I hate walking alone." She says pouting. "I could take you." Jax said looking at her. "Are you sure brother?" Opie asked. "You and I both know you could have some easy chick holding onto you." Jax shakes his head. "Nah, it's on the way to TM anyways."_

_Haley smiled and got on the back of Jax's bike after giving Opie a hug before he rode off with the brunette. They drove for awhile before going down the long dirt road, after going down the road for about 20 minutes they came to this beautiful place. You could sit and watch the lake for hours._

_"Wow, it's beautiful." Haley says getting off of the bike. Jax nodded in agreement and put the helmets on the handles. "How long have you known about this place." Haley asks him, Jax thinks to himself. "I found it about 3 months ago." She nods sitting down next to the tree. "Have a special name for it yet?" _

_Jax shakes his head. "Never thought about naming it before, maybe the 'meadow'?" Haley looked up at him with a small smile. "The 'meadow' sounds lovely." He then sat next to her. "I found it on my dad's death anniversary, I went for a ride to clear my head and I some how ended up here." She nodded. "I remember when you left I tried to run after you but Clay told me to give you space." Jax looked at her. "I wish you would have anyways." Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too."_

_Jax phone started ringing ruining the moment. "Hello?" He says answering. "Alright I'll be there soon, I got a couple stops to make first." He then hung up and looked at her. "It's time to go home babe." Haley pouted a bit. __"Lets take a picture first." She smiled and grabbed his phone from him then taking the picture. "Alright now we gotta go." He says getting up and putting his hand out. _

Haley got out of her daydream and went back to the car. "Took you long enough to come back, never knew it would take 10 minutes to put a dress in the closet." Gemma said sounding a little impatient. "Yeah yeah ma'am." She said to bug her. "Call me ma'am again and I'll kick your scrawny ass." Gemma said smirking at her. "Whatever you say Gem."

Haley looked out the window thinking how simple things were 2 years ago. After 10 minutes of driving they pulled into TM, Haley got out and walked over to the guys. "Morning lad." Chibbs says giving her a small smile. "Afternoon." She corrected him with a grin. "My bad I got the days and night mixed up."

"Hey Hales." Kyle says then Jax shoots him a grimace look. "Kyle." She said sitting next to Jax. "Baby doll's back." Tig tells Clay and Opie. "Tell her Opie or I will." Opie nods. "Hales? Can me and Jax talk to you?" Haley nodded walking over to him with Jax following behind her. "So on your grad day Jax and I have to go for a run to Nevada."

Haley's face drops then starts laughing. "Funny joke Ope." Opie looks at her. "I'm serious Haley, we won't be able to make it." Haley looked at Jax. "No you guys can't miss it, can't someone else go. Send the prospect and Kyle." Jax looked down at her. "We have to go." Haley walked over to Clay. "How could you send them on a run! Out of all the days you could have picked you picked my graduation day!"

"Haley calm down." Jax says pulling her back. "No this is complete bullshit, what is one day later going to matter?!" She says yelling at Clay still, Gemma went over to them and looked at Haley. "Baby you need to calm down it's not the end of the world." Haley pulled away from him and went inside the clubhouse, she then went on the roof.

After 20 minutes of sitting alone Jax went on the roof to talk to her. "Look before you hit or yell at me I tried to get out of it." He said before sitting next to her. "I'm not mad at you and Ope I'm mad at Clay." Jax nodded.

"Jax I have something to tell you." She looks at him getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes. "I got accepted into duke university for my literature degree in story telling. I'd leave in August and move to Durham full term for 4 years." Jax leans his head back. "You can't leave for 4 years are you crazy?" He then gets up. "No you aren't leaving me, I already lost Tara I can't lose you."

"Jax it really isn't your choice, my dad has enough money saved up to move me there. I'll get a part time job and live on my own, I won't be gone forever." She said looking up at him still. "If you leave in August there will be no hope for us." She got up. "What do you mean no hope for us?"

"Come on Haley you and I both know were meant to be together." Jax grabbed her hand and held it. "If you leave we'll lose our bond, you'll lose Opie and Gemma." She shook her head. "I'm going no matter what the consequences are."

* * *

Okay so basically this is going to be a Jaxley story, I'm going to try and follow the SOA episodes but for now Haley is going off to university for a few years. I'm going to follow the storyline, so yes sadly Jax and Wendy will be getting together anyways until the next episode have a good day lady and gents.


End file.
